ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Harukaze
|name = 春風 ぽっぷ Harukaze Poppu |dub = Caitlyn Goodwyn |species = Human |gender = Female |blood = B |birthday = September 9th, 1994 |instrument = Trumpet |food = Pudding |color = Red |occupation = Student Witch Apprentice |residence = Misora |debut = I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! |japanese = Sawa Ishige |english = Liza Jacqueline |gallery = Pop Harukaze/Gallery }} Pop Harukaze (春風ぽっぷ Harukaze Poppu) is Doremi's little sister and the fourth Apprentice Witch to join the group. Like most younger sisters, she initially had a bitter relationship with Doremi stemming from years of sibling jealousy from both parties. Click here to visit her older self from the Light Novel. Bio Pop often observes Doremi and makes fun of her lack of success, sure she would be destined to fail because of her clumsiness and poor lack of focus. Pop is admired by peers and older figures due to her responsible nature. Appearance Pop resembles Doremi, having the same skin tone and eyes but with a red hue. Her dark pink hair sticks up in the shape of wings on top of her head, and she has short puffed segments at the bottom of her head. Her bangs resemble Doremi's but stick up. Originally she normally wore her pale pink school uniform and raspberry skirt. She paired them with pale pink socks and cyan flats with a purple sphere on each one. In class, she wore a gold pin on the collar of her shirt. After leaving kindergarten around Motto, Pop began to wear a new outfit. It consists of her old skirt and socks, paired with a cyan and white blouse with a string ribbon at the neck, and a pair of matching colored velcro shoes. Personality At first, Pop came off as the annoying, know-it-all who was condescending and outright spiteful towards Doremi. She did nothing but criticize her and mock her failures, but she actually has a lot in common with her. Like Doremi she does poorly with crafting, expressing the same hostile anger, and acting like her when she has a new crush. Her initial hatred towards her sister seems to be from her feelings of envy, believing she gets more freedom than she deserves and feeling as though she isn't as loved as Doremi was growing up. To everyone who isn't Doremi she appears to be an adorable and smart child with a responsible head on her shoulders. She comes off as perfect and very lucky, and always give more than 100% when she does things, be it a chore or learning new things. She can easily sway people with a little charisma when necessary. However, it's also obvious that Pop is still a child, and they worry over her when she tries to do new things or something someone her age might not be ready for. This limits her capabilities, namely due to having an early curfew and bedtime or being stopped from joining the others. She is a child at heart but she is also highly dependable, even if she can be a little grouchy or stern. Over time, Pop began to show her nicer side as she started to get along with Doremi, and she began to enjoy her childhood more and stop taking everything so seriously. Her similarities with Doremi became more apparent. Apprentice Witch Pop's reason for becoming an apprentice witch was much like how Doremi's very own. After buying Majorika from the others, then thinking she lost her and died, Pop began to visit the Maho-do frequently to examine the work done there, then she was given Majorika back after she annoyed the girls. But one day, while having a tea party with Plush-chan, she witnessed her get up and run to the Maho-do. Shocked by this, Pop ran after her just in time to see Doremi and the others return from their long battle with Majoruka. Majorika saw no choice but to make her an Apprentice as well. As a witch, Pop seemed much more competent then Doremi. But like her, she didn't really think about her first few spells and caused problems. Such as when she tried to scare the class bully, Kimitaka. Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki helped but Doremi then lectured Pop for messing up the way she did. Since then, Pop has trained carefully. She was very slow when it came to upgrading due to the exams taking place at night, and her just being a child, her body cannot handle staying up so late. Due to this, Pop did not get her Crystal ball until the penultimate episode of the series. She has partaken in Magical Stage a few times. She is the red apprentice and her fairy is Fafa. Her crystal ball is a red clover. Spells *'Transformation:' Pretty Witch Pop-cchi! プリティー・ウィッチー・ぽっぷっちー *'Spell:' Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! ピピットプーリット プリターンペーペルト *'Magical Stage:' '' Pipitto Puritto, Hogaraka ni!'' ピピットプリット ほがらかに Her past As a baby, Pop admired Doremi and looked up to her, so she often followed her around to be with her. However, Doremi was jealous of Pop and didn't like to be around her, so she often caused Pop to cry. Eventually, this has resulted in Pop's disdain towards her, which worsened after their mom refused to teach Pop how to play the piano. Relationships 'Doremi' She and Doremi bicker, argue and fight over just about everything at first, but deep down they adore each other. Eventually, they reconcile and become much closer, showing how alike they actually are. 'Hazuki' At first, Pop assumed Doremi paid Hazuki to be her friend. Hazuki thinks Pop is a very mature young girl, and very cute. 'Aiko' Aiko likes to tease Doremi about how mature Pop is in comparison to herself. Pop admires Aiko and thanks her for being Doremi's friend. 'Onpu' Pop really likes Onpu and is most likely a fan of hers like Doremi. They even hung out a few times together. 'Momoko' Not much interaction has gone on between them, but she did give Pop some cooking/baking tips and advice and likes seeing her help out in the shop. 'Hana-chan' She and Hana-chan are very close due to their younger ages. But at times they can be envious of each other. Magical DoReMi Much like Doremi, Pop's main feature in the first season was taken to the extreme. She was renamed Caitlin Goodwyn and is shown to act childish, snobby, and rude to everyone who isn't an adult. However, unlike in the original, she is scolded sometimes. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *Hop, Step, Pop *Poppu na Yuuki *Himawari Etymology Harukaze - Haru means spring, and Kaze means breeze/''wind''. Pop - Most-likely inspired by the sound of something bursting, or the genre of music. Trivia *Pop's color scheme is a reverse of Doremi's. Doremi has red hair and a pink theme, while Pop has pink hair and a red theme. *At the end of the series, Pop is one year younger than Doremi was back when the series began. **In the spin-off light novel, she is the same age as Doremi was when the series ended. *Her allowance is 200 yen, which she often saves. *Although she has never gained a different uniform, she can be seen in a modified Patissier uniform in Motto! Ojamajo Doremi: "Together with Mama" Tell me ♪ Momo-chan Snack Cooking. *Due to her Voice Actresses' leave of absence, she had a different voice in episode 27 in the first season. *Pop resembles Chibiusa/Chibi Moon from Sailor Moon: **Both play the same role of a younger, responsible sibling. Although Chibiusa is actually Usagi's future daughter pretending to be her sister. **Both have pink hair and red eyes. **Both of them like the color red. **Both of them wore school uniforms as casual attire for a portion of the show. **Both of them struggled with their special abilities, Pop with magic and Chibiusa with her attacks. **Both of them resemble their older siblings/parents. **They have similar personalities. *Pop has accidentally peed herself twice. **Although one time, it had been Hana, who she swapped bodies with. *In one TCG card, Pop's blouse was incorrectly colored pink like her original top. *During the series' production, Pop was originally planned to be named 'Doremi', while Doremi was planned to be named 'Onpu'. However, due to issues with trademarking, the name 'Doremi' was given to the protagonist, while the name 'Onpu' would be given to the rival character; Onpu Segawa.Yoshihiko Umakoshi Toei Animation Works p.160 References Category:Ojamajo Category:Red Category:Sibling Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Kindergartener Category:Child Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Apprentice Category:Harukaze Family